Reencuentro
by Ensoleillement
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió entre dos compañeros que fueron separados luego de la batalla final? Un corazón lleno de angustia buscara desahogarse con alguien que al parecer, le encendió algo especial dentro de él. One-shot. Apto para todas las edades n n


**Disclaimer: Ambos personajes son parte de nintendo. **

* * *

Reencuentro

La batalla al fin había finalizado. Los luchadores podían darse un respiro, después de tan ardua pelea, que parecía nunca finalizar. Ver a Tabuu desintegrarse fue más que suficiente para poder volver a dormir tranquilos. Algunos eran atendidos por sus heridas, otros descansaban y buscaban algo para reponerse del cansancio.

Entre esa multitud, uno de los más pequeños del grupo se abría paso entre los grandulones, buscando algo, mejor dicho, a alguien.

"Vamos, debe estar por aquí, en algún lado"

El pequeño tenía el corazón lleno de culpa y angustia, lo cual hacía que de cuando en cuando una que otra lágrima descendiera sobre su mejilla. Sólo deseaba encontrar a ese alguien, para poder liberarse de todo eso que le provocaba un nudo en la garganta.

Fue cuando lo vio, sentado en una roca, mirando al horizonte, el viento movía sus cabellos armoniosamente, dejando que se relajara de toda aquella tensión de haber estado a un paso de fracasar.

El otro chico no pudo contener la emoción al verlo ahí, sentado, sabía lo que debía hacer, no podía perder más tiempo. Le tocó el hombro, haciéndolo voltear la cabeza, para que lo mirara.

—Oye, pero si tú eres…

La vaga memoria del que se hallaba sentado, le jugó una buena pasada, recordando al chico de su edad que conoció en el trayecto de todo esa aventura, que al parecer, estaba llegando a su final.

—Hola—dijo el otro— no sé si te acordaras de mí

El chico se levantó, lo miró a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti—dijo él, sonriéndole—sólo que nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

El chico miraba la sonrisa llena de encanto de su compañero.

—Yo, yo sí sé el tuyo—dijo, entre tartamudeos— y, creo que es mejor para ambos que no sepas mi nombre.

—Está bien—dijo el otro, mientras su sonrisa de esfumaba— si así lo deseas, lo respetaré

El muchacho sabía lo que tenía que hacer, por algo lo estuvo buscando tanto tiempo, prometió que esta vez no lo dejaría ir, y lo tenía al frente, para poder decirle lo que tanto lo angustiaba. Pero, el otro chico no parecía esperar lo que vendría después, así que se dio media vuelta, preparándose para ir con el grupo, pero su compañero que tanto lo había buscado, lo retuvo.

—Oye—dijo en un tono desconcertado— si deseas algo, me lo podrías haber pedido ya

—Es que—dijo el otro, bajando la mirada—no, no sé cómo decírtelo.

—Vamos—lo animó— no debe ser tan difícil

EL chico se armó de valor, y dejó fluir su corazón

—Yo, te he estado buscando, todo este tiempo—su voz empezó a quebrarse— porque, quería darte las gracias, por haberme salvado

El otro chico no respondía, no sabía qué decir.

—Y, además—una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos azules— quería pedirte perdón, por haberte abandonado, después que tú fuiste tan amable conmigo

—Espera… no llores….

—No, no me digas nada por favor. Perdón, perdón por ser un cobarde, perdón por no poder hacerme cargo de mis propios problemas, si no hubiera sido por ti, yo no estaría hablando en este instante

—Pero…

—Y, sí, tengo habilidades similares a las tuyas—las lágrimas salían con velocidad—pero, no pude defenderme solo, no sirvo para nada.

—No digas eso, yo…

—Por favor, no me respondas, yo sé que soy inservible en este lugar, en este equipo soy sólo uno más, no puedo resaltar como tú. Te admiro mucho, eres tan valiente, algo que yo jamás podré ser

—Por favor, ya detente…

—Y, quizá has pensado que no me preocupé por ti luego que te capturaran. Pero te busqué, luché, y, sin embargo, no fue suficiente. Y ahora que me pongo a analizar la situación, no me has salvado una, ni dos, han sido tres veces, tú pudiste liberarte solo, ojalá pusiera ser como tú.

—No sigas…

—Por favor, ahora he perdido todo, si tan sólo pudiera, pudiera conseguir tu perdón, quizá, podríamos ser amigos… pero no lo merezco, lo sé, alguien como tú merece más que un pobre niño que llora por todo, que cae en las mismas trampas, que nunca salvó a nadie, que nunca…

No pudo seguir hablando, su compañero lo abrazó con fuerza, le correspondió el acto.

—No necesitas decirme nada— le dijo el otro— pero, por favor…

—Dime, haré lo que sea

—Para de llorar… porque…—el chico escuchó la voz del otro quebrarse completamente, sintió sus prendas mojarse poco a poco— me haces llorar a mí también.

Se soltaron lentamente.

— ¿Sabes algo? — Dijo su compañero— temerle a algo no tiene nada de malo, es más, yo también le temo a muchas cosas

El chico se sorprendió, pero sólo llegó a secarle las lágrimas al otro, lo cual generó un ligero rubor entre ambos.

—Además, con llegar hasta aquí, ya es bastante, las primeras veces no son las mejores—la tierna sonrisa regresó—vamos, que no es el fin del mundo. Es más, si te lo propones a ti mismo, podría ayudarte a superar tus miedos

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

—Eres magnífico

—Oye, ahora sí—le sonrió— ¿me dices tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es Lucas…

El chico sólo le respondió con una sonrisa

—Ness…

—Dime, Lucas

—Ahora, ¿me perdonas?

—Por supuesto que sí— le sonrió.

Ambos se dirigieron donde estaba toda la multitud, que se preparaba para ir en busca de tres últimos individuos que no habían podido unirse a ellos.

Pero, Lucas aún escondía algo. Sabía que no estaría bien, pero al fin y al cabo, esta era una oportunidad magnífica, porque la paz no reina para siempre.

—O-oye, Ness—dijo, haciéndolo detenerse

— ¿Si?

—Una última cosa—le dijo, sonrojándose

— ¿Qué cosa?

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo—una pequeña risa de nervios lo evidenció, pero el otro pareció no darse cuenta.

— ¿Y qué es ese algo?

El chico rubio se acercó a su compañero, se inclinó y posó sus labios en los de él. El chico de cabellos negros no podía creer lo que veía, con lo poco que lo conocía sabía que era tímido, pero esto, demostraba que un lado de él no lo era.

—Que las primeras veces no son las mejores— dijo al separarse de él.

—Lu-Lucas… tú me…

—Sé que es extraño, que no nos conocemos bien, pero, sentí una conexión contigo desde que me liberaste — el rubio entró en razón— ¡Perdóname! Fue, amm, tú sabes, yo…

—Oye — le tomó la mano — todo está bien.

— ¿De veras?

—Sí, de veras— se sonrojó— además, no eres tan tímido como parece.

Ambos anduvieron cogidos de la mano, donde la multitud se preparaba para partir, y comenzar una nueva aventura.


End file.
